criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Some Habits Never Dies
Some Habits Never Dies is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 17th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 59th case of the game. It takes place in North-Eastern Europe as the first case of the region. Plot Back to the previous investigation the team found that account from who anonymous sender sent Vladislav Chekhov the money for financing the revolutions was activated in Bratislava Bank. Tomi and the layer went there when the alarm for robbery started. In the Bank basement the team found a dead body of an ex-convict and robber Boris Borisov. The team first interrogated CEO of the bank Tomas Mokry who said that the victim was arrested 20 years ago for attempting robbery of exactly this bank where he died. They the listed and his son Juraj Borisov and as well prison warden Madeleine Skalicky. Katarina determine that the cause of that is a poisonous gas, but that the gas used to kill him is a special product that only master chemists knows. After the autopsy result the team was approached by Zenep who said that she found last location of the victim before his death. Zeynep said that the victim visited an uncharted village near border with Poland. Tomi and the player searched the place and found that it's owned by certain Vit Laska who said that the victim worked for him. In the next progress of investigation the team found that local resident Elena Repkova had a friendly relation with the victim. Later on, the team found that Juraj was angry at his father because he allowed himself to get caught living him while he was still very young. Tomi and the player spoke with Madeline again after analyzes of her pregnancy test. She was that she did fooled around with the victim from time to time but that the victim destroyed her life after getting her pregnant, causing her to lost her job since she slept with the prisoner. While the team recap the case, Vit called the player about the vital lead but before he could say anything someone knocked him out, cutting the line. The team went back to the farm where they found conciousness Vit. After the search the team found reason to interrogate Elena again. She said that the victim, and her had a complicated love relationship and that he dumped her for another woman. Also, the team spoke with Tomas again after the player found his trophy on the crime scene. He said that he never visited that place and that probably the victim is the one who stole the trophy from him and added that he would personally shake hands with his killer. After Vit was back to conciousness, the team interrogated him about the attacker. He said that the attacker it's probably one of the victim helpers. He continued and said that as an owner of the whole village he sold some land to local cities but that one of that lands was the victim's old house and he never dealt with that. When last evidence was discovered the team arrested Tomas for the murder of Boris. He tries to deny his involvement in the homicide but eventually he crack under the pressure. He said that he couldn't let history to repeat. He continues and said that 20 years ago when he was just a 13 years old kid the victim robbed the bank while his father was the Bank CEO in that time. Tomas' father was taken hostage and when cops arrived to the place of crime, he killed him before surrendering to get rid of the witnesses. He said that he appeared again at the same date as the last robbery was attempt and that he couldn't let his child to become an orphan because of him so he grabbed a gas bottle from the first-aid and followed him to the bank treasury and killed him. Tomi asked him did he tried to also attempted to kill Vit on what he answering that he never meet any Vit, leaving another mystery unrevealed. Judge Andrich sentenced him to 35 years in jail for the murder. Post-trial, Tomi and the player decided to investigate more about Vit possible murder and motives behind. Tomi and the player went to to the hospital to speak with Vit again. Vit said that he remembered that his attacked used a gas canister from the farm where the team head. After finding the fingerprints on the canister they send it to the lab. Skye said that they belong to Madeleine. Tomi and the player went to arrest Madeleine for attempting murder. She said that she got a call from someone who calls himself Panther and in which they offered a big amount of money if she accepts to silent Vit. When the team wanted to back and speak with Vit again, they got news that Vit is dead but his death left another mystery on sight: what was his connection with the LEGION leader? In the meantime, Zeynep asked the player if she could assist in tracking the person who send the money for revolutions in Central Europe. On the player's suggestion they back to the Bank to search for possible clues. After searching the bank and unlocking the ATM Zeynep took it to the lab where she analyzed it. She said that ATM was last used by Elena is the time when she found abut anonymous sender. Elena said that she doesn't have any idea about Financier or LEGION. Right after their conversation Zeynep got a call from anonymous person who told them to go to the victim's house and pick up the surprise. There the player found a laptop which Skye analyzed. She found a bunch of viruses inside and with one message who says that peaceful demonstrations in Warsaw could end in blood, setting an alarm for the team to got to Warsaw and make sure that everyone stay safe.... Summary 'Victim' * Boris Borisov (Found dead inside National Bank Safe) 'Murder Weapon' * Poisonous Gas 'Killer' * Tomas Mokry Suspects TMokrySTE.png|Tomas Mokry JBorisovSTE.png|Juraj Borisov MSkalickySTE.png|Madeleine Skalicky VLaskaSTE.png|Vit Laska ERepkovaSTE.png|Elena Repkova Killer's Profile * The Killer smokes. * The Killer has access to the gases. * The Killer knows calligraphy. * The Killer has A- blood type. * The Killer wears sunglasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bank Safe (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken pendant, Ash; Victim identified: Boris Borisov; New Suspect: Tomas Mokry) *Speak with Bank CEO Tomas Mokry about the murder (Prerequisite: Crime Scene searched) *Examine Broken pendant (Result: Pendant) *Examine Pendant (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Juraj Borisov) *Examine Ash (Result: Cigarette ash; Attribute: The Killer smokes) *Inform Juraj about his father's murder (Prerequisite: Face recognized; New Crime Scene: Victim's Home) *Investigate Victim's Home (Prerequisite: Juraj interrogated; Clues: Locked Digital Frame) *Examine Locked Digital Frame (Result: Digital Frame) *Examine Digital Frame (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Madeleine Skalicky) *Speak with Madeleine Skalicky about her connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Face recognized) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Murder weapon classified: Poisonous gas; Attribute: The Killer has access to the gases) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Crime Scene: Uncharted Farm *Investigate Uncharted Farm (Clues: Broken sign, Locked chest, Torn letter) *Examine Broken sign (Result: Farm sign; New Suspect: Vit Laska) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Pocket watch; New Suspect: Elena Repkova) *Examine Torn Letter (Result: Threat) *Speak with owner Vit Laska (Prerequisite: Sign restored; Profile Updated: Vit smokes and has access to gases) *Question Elena Repkova about her connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Chest unlocked; Profile Updated: Elena smokes) *Analyze Threat (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows calligraphy; New Crime Scene: Kitchen) *Investigate Kitchen (Result: Trashcan, Smudged newspaper) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Pregnancy test) *Examine Smudged newspaper (Result: Newspaper) *Question Juraj about the newspaper article (Prerequisite: Newspaper recovered; Profile Updated: Juraj smokes, has access to gases and knows calligraphy) *Analyze Pregnancy test (12:00:00) *Speak to Madeleine about her pregnancy test in the victim's house (Prerequisite: Pregnancy test analyzed; Profile Updated: Madeleine smokes, has access to gases and knows calligraphy) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *New Crime Scene: Gas Tubes *Investigate Gas Tubes (Clues: Vit Laska, Torn map, Faded keychain, Broken trophy) *Examine Torn Map (Result Bank Map) *Examine Faded keychain (Result: Keychain note) *Examine Broken trophy (Result: Trophy) *Speak with Elena about the note on the victim's keychain (Prerequisite: Keychain note recovered; Profile Updated: Elena knows calligraphy) *Speak with Tomas about his trophy on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Trophy recovered; Profile Updated: Tomas smokes, has access to gases and knows calligraphy) *Speak with Vit about his attacker (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Profile Updated: Vit knows calligraphy) *Analyze Bank map (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: National Treasury) *Investigate National Treasury (Prerequisite: Bank Map analyzed; Clues: Sport bag, Gas bottle) *Examine Sport bag (Result: Gold bar) *Examine Gas bottle (Result: Blood) *Analyze Gold Bar (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears sunglasses) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has A- blood type) *Arrest the Killer, NOW! *Move on to Tracking the Evil 1! Tracking The Evil 1 *Investigate Bank Safe (Clues: Locked ATM) *See if Vit remember anything about his attacker *Investigate Uncharted Farm (Prerequisite: Vit interrogated; Clues: Gas canister) *Examine Locked ATM (Result: ATM) *Examine Gas Canister (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze ATM (06:00:00) *Analyze Fingerprints (06:00:00) *Speak with Elena about her bank activities (Prerequisite: ATM analyzed) *Arrest Madeleine for being the Vit's attacker (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Investigate Vitim's Home (Prerequisite: Elena interrogated; Clues: Laptop) *Examine Laptop (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Unlocked Laptop (03:00:00) *Move on to the next Case! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:North-Eastern Europe (STE)